You Belong with Me, Naruto Style
by foxdemoness101
Summary: Songfic: Naruko Uzumaki has a crush on her twin brother Naruto Uzumaki's best friend Sasuke Uchiha. No Problem right? Wrong! The problem is that Sasuke is dating the head cheerleader, Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

(/N; ok so before I do the disclaimer I will say that this is going to be referred to in parts for each verse, 'cept for other chapters that share a theme I chose, since this would be easier. Sorry if it's a bit bad or cheesy or the spelling is off at some places. There will be flashbacks, cheating, etc. It will also be in third person. And if you become a hater to this, then, Haters gonna Hate. So I do not own the song, The characters, and I only own the plot, and how it plays out. I had to redo this since it was apparently against what happened.)

Part 1:

_Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset,_  
_She's going off about something that you said,_  
_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

It was monday morning when this all began. Naruko, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were driving to school in Naruto's Jeep. Naruto Uzumaki was in the front with his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, while his best friend Sasuke Uchiha was in the back with Naruto's twin sister, Naruko Uzumaki.

Sasuke was on the phone with his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno, the most beautiful and popular girl at school. From what Naruko can here from her seat Sakura was way passed angry and was now furious.

It wasn't even a secret that Konoha High School's IT couple were fighting. they were known as the IT couple since they are both the most popular guy and the most popular girl in school.

What makes Naruko angry though, is when Sakura blames it all on Sasuke for the fight. It always starts when Sakura gets jealous of Sasuke hanging with other girls like Karin, Ino, Hinata and of course Naruko.

So when Sasuke was riding with the three , we all know that Sakura gets super jealous. So she becomes a drama queen, when she doesn't get her own way. Sasuke hung up his cellphone and sighed in annoyance.

"What did Ms. Drama Queen want now, Sasuke?" Naruko asked.

She started to rub Sasuke's back in comfort. He only allowed her, Sakura and Hinata to touch him. Barely Sakura anymore. Sasuke opened one eye and looked at Naruko.

"You know she's still my girlfriend right?" Sasuke said.

Naruko smiled and nodded her head. Sasuke let out a deep sigh.

"Well she's pissed that I decide to go to school with Naruto, Hinata and you. She keeps saying that she hates when I'm with you though, it's just weird." he explained.

Naruko and Hinata shared a knowing look. They both know that even though Sakura is friends with Naruko, she is jealous of their strong bond. Hinata thinks Sakura is also jealous by Naruko's natural beauty.

' I don't see why. I mean, I'm the geek at school, while she's popular.' Naruko thought. She snook a look at Sasuke and saw why most girls have a huge crush on him.

With his blackish-bluish hair spiking up at the back, pale skin, black eyes, and muscular build, his freshman year, he became the school heart throb.

Hinata tapped Naruko on the arm to get her attention. Hinata is the only one that knows that Naruko has had a crush on Sasuke since she was 8 years old.

"Hey guys were here! Umm... Sasuke, Sakura is here and She. Looks. Pissed. Off" Naruto said.

And sure enough there was a very angry Sakura waiting at the front gate, tapping her foot impatiently. Naruto pulled up to the gate, and Sasuke sent him a glare.

"Traitor" Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke sighed and got out of the car. He walked over to Sakura and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yea babe" he said cooly.

"What were you doing with THEM?" Sakura hissed.

"Oh you know running away to Mexico" he joked.

Naruko, Naruto and Hinata started to laugh loudly at this. Sakura gave each of them a glare that could freeze a waterfall, then turned to Sasuke.

"Dont you ever. Joke. About. That. Ever. Again" she hissed

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. Sakura then grabbed Sasuke's arm and became all happy again. She dragged Sasuke away from them and into the school.

"Che, she is so bipolar." Naruto muttered when they were parking the car.

Naruko nodded.

'She doesn't get your humor, Sasuke. Not like I do at least.' Naruko thought, as the three went inside for school

•end of part 1•

(So I hope you had enjoyed this fiction. See you guys later)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey guys so in my last chapter I forgot to say an apoplogy to my oringinal followers since they had loved the story beforehand. So I Do not own anything other than the plot. Enjoy!)

Part 2:

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night,_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music, she doesn't like,_  
_She'll never get your story like I do._

Naruko was studying for her Math Test the next day, while listening to Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan. When she looked up she saw Sasuke with his head in his hands. She grabbed her sketch pad and wrote a message. She tapped on her window which got Sasuke's attention.

She showed him her message:

'You Okay Sasuke?'

He smirked and grabbed his sketch pad and wrote her a reply:

Yeah, Just tired of drama, Naru'

She wrote her reply:

'Sorry :('

He shrugged and wrote:

'Whatever don't really matter. What are you listening to?'

Naruko smiled and replied:

'Welcome to My Life-Simple Plan'

He smirked and replied

'that is my favorite song'

She then start to write another message and when she looked up, she saw that he had shut his navy blue curtains. She held her message up to the window:

'I Love You Sasuke 3'

She sighed, put down her sketch pad, took out her earplugs, and went to turn on her laptop, and logged onto Facebook.

_Cause she wears short skirts, I wear tee-shirts,_  
_She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers,_

Naruko checked out her photos and looked at one of her and Sakura outside arms hugging each other. She knew why Sasuke chose Sakura instead of her.

Sakura has a exotic look to herself with her natural short Bubblegum pink hair, her emerald green eyes, and pale skin. And that day she was wearing a very short skirt, a red tank top, and knee-high high heeled boots.

She looked at herself. She has a tan, deep blue eyes,which were hiding behind her thick framed glasses, and very long hair that reaches down to her thigh when up in her usual pigtails, which they were. In the picture she was wearing a orange tee-shirt with ' Geeks are Sheik', black washed out jean caprice, and orange with black laced, high tops.

She then pressed the next button to see a picture of Sasuke and Sakura with an arm wrapped around the others waist with her in the background on the bleachers. Sasuke was in his football uniform while Sakura was wearing her cheerleading uniform. They were the captain of their team and squad.

She sighed and logged off Facebook, and shut down her laptop.

_Dreaming 'bout the day, when you wake up and find,_  
_What your looking for, has been here the whole time._

Naruko started to daydream.

-Naruko's mind-

Sasuke walks up to Naruko and has her pinned to her locker.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing?" she said while a deep blush started to spread across her face.

Sasuke looked at Naruko with so much passion in his eyes.

" Naruko, I realized that... I don't love Sakura, I love you. You've always been here for me through thick and thin" he said.

They then locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

-out of Naruko's mind-

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,_  
_Been here all alone so why can't you see,_  
_You Belong with me,_  
_You belong with me._

She walked over to her stereo and "50 Ways to Say Good-Bye" by Train came on. She turned it up and began singing and dancing along to the song, dancing around her room.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door,_  
_All this time how could not know bay-bee,_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me,_

Sasuke opened his curtain and saw Naruko dancing around her room. He let out a chuckle at how innocent she is. Naruko flopped onto her bed and fell asleep after the song ended. Sasuke closed his curtain and went to sleep.

•End of Part 2•

(A/N: So yea hope you have enjoyed it and that i again apologize to my followers. See-ya)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Ok hey guys, so this chapter is going to be a bit more shorter than the last two, since I have barely anything that would go along with these lyrics. So I dont own anything but the plot. Enjoy!)

•Part 3•

_Walk in the street with you and worn out jeans,_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,_  
_Laughing at a park bench thinking to myself,_  
_Hey isn't this easy._

It was Wednesday morning and Naruko was sitting on a park bench, reading 'The Green Man' when she sensed another presence. She looked around and saw Sasuke walking up to her bench.

' Oh my god. He looks soo hot' she thought.

He was wearing a plain white tee-shirt, and a pair of jeans that are so worn out that they had some rips here and there. Their eyes met and they had held their gaze.

"Hey Naruko. You mind if I sit here with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure Sasuke." She said with a smile on her face.

He sat down on the bench.

' this feels soo right. Enough Naruko... He has a girlfriend, who is also your friend. No fantasizing about him' she thought.

" So Naruko..." he began.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she said looking at his eyes.

"What are you doing waiting here on a school day?" he asked.

Naruko put her book in her bag.

" I'm waiting for Kyuubi to pick me up. I had to volunteer at picking up at our park, and Naruto was suppose to pick me up, but he went to go pick up Hinata and Kiba to take Akamaru to the vet." She explained.

He nodded in understanding. When it comes to vets, it takes an army to take Akamaru there.

' talking to him is so easy' she thought

" What about you?" Naruko asked.

"Waiting for Sakura to pick me up, but she is late.." he sighed.

_And you got a smile that can light up this whole town,_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,_  
_You say your fine, I know you better than that,_  
_He watch ya doing with girl like that._

"Well maybe she got her hair messed up while Hinata, Naruto and Kiba were chasing Akamaru like last time." she joked.

He started to laugh and smile.

"you haven't smile for a while now Sasuke" she said with a smile.

They heard a car honk and they look up to see a cherry red Ferrari pull up, with Sakura driving.

"Sasuke-kun! Come on! We don't want to be late." Sakura called.

Sasuke got rid of his smile and stood up. He turned towards Naruko.

" See you at the game tomorrow?" he asked.

" Sure Sasuke. See ya soon" Naruko said with a small smile.

He waved to her and jumped into Sakura's car. Sakura pulled him into a kiss, while glaring at Naruko. As soon as they finished she sped off to school.

' Sasuke stop saying your fine. I known you since we were kids. Why do you date a girl like Sakura!' she thought.

She saw her sister Kyuubi drive up and got up and jumped in her car. They drove off to school.

• End of Part 3•

(Told ya it would be shorter :P. Now I promise not to take long adding chapters since this is pretty cool. I'm happy that the lot of you enjoy my story. Au Revoir!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:Okay guys this is pretty cool how a lot of you have been faithful to me and how my story was deleted. So thank-you and enjoy the story!)

•Part 4•

_Cause she wears high heels, I wear sneakers,_  
_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

It was Thursday night, the day of the big Football game, and Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Karin and Naruko were heading for the change rooms. Sakura, Ino and Karin are on the Cheerleading squad, while the others were going to cheer for the boys on the bleachers.

' How can Sakura walk in those stupid heels!" Naruko thought as she looked back and forth between Sakura's red pumps and her own Black and Orange sneakers.

" So... I got the perfect Semi-Formal Dress!" Sakura exclaimed.

The girls were talking about Semi, and each of them had dates except for Naruko, since she wasn't going. Hinata was going to go with Naruto of course, since they were dating. Tenten was going with Neji, after he finally grew a pair and asked her. Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee and Choji were going with girls that are home schooled. Temari is going with Shikamaru after asking him. Ino is going with Sai, Karin is going with Suigetsu, while Juugo tags along. Sakura is going with Sasuke of course.

"So we will see you guys after the game." Sakura said when they had reached the change rooms.

" Naruko, I want to have a word with you." Sakura stated.

When they other three went around the corner, and Ino and Karin went into the change room Sakura turned to Naruko.

"Now, I want you to do me a favor and. Stay. Away. From. My. Sasuke-kun. Got me?" Sakura hissed, as she glared.

Naruko turned away and started to walk over to Hinata, Temari, and Tenten, completely ignoring Sakura.

When she reached them they all looked at each other and sighed. These three are the only ones that knows Sakura practically despised Naruko. They started to walk to the bleachers.

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

"So Naruko... Did Sasuke finally realize that you like him as more than a friend?" Tenten asked.

" No he doesn't. I hope he figures it out before the end of high school." Naruko sighed.

Hinata wrapped her arm around Naruko's shoulders and gave her a small hug.

" Don't worry, Naruko-chan, it's only grade ten" Hinata said.

Hinata doesn't stutter around Naruko, Temari, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji or Tenten, since they have been friends since preschool. Sakura, Ino and Karin scare her, but Naruko and Temari always tell them off, since Tenten gets whisked away by Neji for lunch.

"Yeah! Shika-kun didn't know I liked him until I asked him to the dance." Temari explained.

Naruko started to laugh. The others followed soon after. They started to settle down.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Semi with us, Naruko?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you can get a ride with Naruto and I" Hinata said.

"I'm sure Ten, and Hinata I know that you and Naruto are going and having the time of your lives, I don't want to intrude. Besides I should study for that Math test Iruka-sensei gave us, and Akamaru is going to be with me while Kiba goes to the dance." Naruko explained.

They soon reached the doors of the field and stopped at it. They looked at each other and walked right onto the field, that lead to the bleachers. The girls took a bit of a detour to go and wish the guys some good luck. After chatting with them for 10 minutes, it was time for the game to start. They gave them each a hug.

(A/N: on the football team are, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, Naruto, Gaara, Suigetsu, Sai, Lee, Juugo and Neji)

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

There was only ten seconds left in the game and the Konoha Leafers were tied with the Sound Serpents, 30-30, and if Sasuke gets this kick, then K.H.S would win the season.

"Let's go Sasuke, LETS GO! Let's go Sasuke, LETS GO!" chanted the cheerleaders

(A/N: Cheerleading Squad: Sakura, Ino, Karin, Ayame, Konan, Kankuro [yes, there is a male cheerleader] Hanabi, and Moegi)

Sasuke started to search the crowd and fixed his gaze on Naruko. Naruko smiled at him and gave him a thumb up. Sasuke smiled and started to run and he kicked the ball. The ball went over the goal post, and the Leafers won the game! The fans started cheering wildly, while Sasuke's friends hoisted him up on their shoulders.

"Let's go congratulate them!" Tenten squealed.

Temari, Naruko, Hinata and Tenten started to head down towards the field, trying to see if the guys were trying to get to them. Naruko then spotted the unforgettable blueish-black spiked hair of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasu-chan!" she screamed, waving her hand frantically.

Sasuke looked through the crowd and saw his blond haired best friend. He started to push his way through the crowd, towards Naruko.

When they reached each other, Naruko jumped into Sasuke's arms and ruffled his hair.

"Congrates, Sasuke!" she said.

The rest started to meet up where Sasuke and Naruko are, and started to congratulate each other. Sasuke started to look around the crowd of friends that surrounded the two. He bent down to Naruko's ear.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke whispered.

"I don't know Sasu-chan. Maybe we should go look?" Naruko said, trying to keep her blush down from the close proximity.

Naruko led Sasuke out of the screaming crowd. When they finally exited the giant crowd, Naruko and Sasuke started to scan the field for the Sakura brand of pink hair.

Naruko was the first to spot Sakura and let out a gasp. Sasuke turned his head and saw Sakura, and she was making out with Sasori, the quarterback for the Serpents. Before Naruko could do anything, Sasuke marched over to the two "lovebirds" and ripped Sakura off of Sasori.

Naruko snapped out of her trance and ran over to the love triangle, trying to make sure that Sasuke doesn't try to do anything that could put Sasori into the hospital. As soon as she got there she knew they were already arguing.

"AFTER HOW LONG I'VE BEEN FAITHFUL TO YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" Sasuke shouted, his voice sounding like it could cut Sasori straight through.

"WELL EXCUUSSSE ME IF I WANT TO ACTUALLY HAVE A LITTLE VARIETY IN MY LIFE!" Sakura screamed back.

Everyone had already left the field to go get ready for semi, and right now Sasori was trying to escape before Sasuke gets the chance to break both his legs. Naruko walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, WE ARE OVER SASUKE. SASORI IS MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU ARE!" Sakura screamed, smirking at the expression on Sasuke's face.

After saying this Sakura turned around, and started to stride to her car. Sasuke was shaking as Naruko walked closer to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't believe it.

Sasuke looked like he was about to cry. He shrugged her hand away from his shoulder and headed to the parking lot, with Naruko trying to catch up. He then jumped onto his black motorcycle, and drove away as fast as he could. Naruko ran over to Naruto's jeep, since he had gotten a ride with Hinata. Naruko started to drive home

_Standing by and waiting at your back door,_  
_All this time how could not know bay-bee,_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me,_

When Naruko got home, she went inside, let out the dog that her dad bought when her and Naruto was born, in the back. She then jumped over the fence, into Sasuke's backyard and went to his back door, and started pounding on it. Mikoto had opened the door. (A/N: in this, Itachi never killed Mikoto and Fugaku)

"Hello Naruko, do you wish to talk to Sasuke?" Mikoto asked

Naruko nodded, as Mikoto left her there, to go and get Sasuke from his room. Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke appeared, his eyes looking a bit red. Naruko knew he has been crying.

"Naru, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice seemed like it was trying not to crack.

Naruko couldn't stand it and wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a hug. Sasuke hesitated, and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Sakura doesn't deserve someone like you" she said, rubbing his back soothingly.

Sasuke nodded, as he relaxed into her warm embrace.

"I'm fine Naru, just thought that it wouldn't end like that." He whispered into her ear.

Naruko nodded, pulling away to look into Sasuke's eyes. Deep blue eyes stared into black eyes. Then they both saw a car pull into Naruko's driveway.

"You're brother and Hinata are home. You should head back." He muttered.

Naruko nodded and headed towards the fence. She climbed up and turned to look back to Sasuke, giving him a wave. He waved back before heading inside. Naruko jumped back down to her yard, and took the dog inside. It was time to help Hinata get ready for the semi.

•End of Part 4•

(A/N: So yea, I hope you guys have a pleasent evening. Byee!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Hey so you guys this is the second last chapter to this, and I'm glad the lot of you have been reading along wiith it. I do not own anything but the plot, and yes this is a remake of my Last story since it was deleted before i could finish. Enjoy!)

~Part 5~

_Oh I remember you..._  
_Driving to my house _  
_in the middle of the night_

Naruko was inside her room, getting Hinata ready. Even though she doesn't wear any make-up or do very much with her hair, she is still a great stylist. Naruko was curling her ebony hair when She saw a picture of Naruto, Hinata, her and Sasuke when they were 16. She remembered that night.

-flashback-

Naruko was downstairs reading a book in the living room, while Naruto and Hinata were in the Den watching a romance movie. Well more like making-out during the movie. Half-way through the book, there was a knock on the door. She put a book mark in her book and went to answer it. There leaning against the door frame, was Sasuke.

" Sasuke what are you doing here?" She asked.

He threw me his rare smiles. It was also very rare to have Sasuke here without his fangirls around, or Sakura hanging off of his arms. Naruto and Hinata were now standing in the doorway between the hallway and the living room.

" Come on, I want to show you guys a cool hangout." he said.

We all grabbed a sweater, and walked over to his car. Naruko got the front seat while Naruto and Hinata sat in the back. He gave them each a blind fold, and told them to put it on.

When he had led him to where he wanted to be, they took off their blindfolds and gasped at what they saw. There was a lake with a great view of the full moon, and fireflies everywhere.

They came back home laughing and smiling.

-end of flashback-

She let a smile grace her lips as she finished getting Hinata ready. Hinata was wearing a beautiful shimmering lavender dress that has a slit going up to mid thigh.

"Done now get moving don't keep him waiting" Naruko said.

Hinata nodded and gave Naruko a hug before going to Naruto and leaving. Naruko sat down at her bed and started to study.

_I'm the one who made you laugh,_  
_When you know your about to cry,_

After ten minutes, Naruko looked up to see Sasuke getting ready for the dance. He turned to the window to see her sitting there. They both grabbed there notebook/sketchbook.

Sasuke wrote a message down first:

'You Going Tonight?'

Naruko wrote her reply:

'Cant. Studying '

Sasuke replies:

'Wish You Were' before leaving his house.

Naruko started to remember when Sasuke had heard his brother had ran away and they had no idea where he was, when they were 8.

-flashback-

Naruko was out for a walk in the park, looking for Sasuke, when she heard a sound of someone punching a tree. She went into the forest and saw Sasuke punching a tree.

"Why... Would... You... Do... This... ITACHI!" he started to scream. He started to pant and turned around to see Naruko standing there.

"Sasuke what did Itachi-nii-san do?" she asked as she put an arm around his shoulder and sat down with him.

"He-He ran away" he said holding back a sob.

"Well... It could be worse" she said.

"how?" he asked.

"He could have ran off in the middle of the night screaming "I SEE DEAD PEOPLE"" she said loudly.

He started to laugh and they went home, hand-in-hand.

-end of flashback-

_I know your favorite songs,_  
_And you tell me 'bout your dreams._

She then remembered when Sasuke came onto her balcony, at 12 years old.

-flashback-

Naruko was reading a book, when she heard the sound of tapping on the doors of her balcony. She put down her book, and opened the door to see Sasuke standing there.

"Sasu-" she started when he entrapped her in a hug.

"Naru, I need to talk to you about something." he said into her blonde hair.

She moved out of his grip, and led him to her bed. He reluctantly followed. As soon as they sat down, Naruko started to rub Sasuke's back.

" What is it Sasuke?" she asked.

"I had a dream about Itachi, and he was standing in front of me, I tried to run to him but I couldn't reach him no matter what." he said.

She then gave him a hug. She then turned on her stereo and put in her Simple Plan Cd. When the Song _I'd do Anything _ came on, Sasuke go up and started to twirl Naruko around, laughing. Then he headed home.

-end of flashback-

Naruko smiled at these memories.

_I think I know where you belong,_  
_And I know it's here with me._

She then turned towards her closet, and took off her glasses She knew what she had to do.

~End of Chapter~

(A/N: So hey guys, before we come to the usual end I would like to say that I'm sorry I havent added to this story or any of my other stories. So hopefully this will be done soon.)


	6. Chapter 6: Final Chapter

AéN: Okay guys... the last chapter is here... I would like to thank you all for the support, and that this is the final disclaim for this story... i do not own the song or Naruto, just the plot... Enjoy the final chapter :) ...

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

Naruko started to walk into the dance and all eyes were on her. Hinata and Naruto smiled at the sight of her.

Her usual pigtails were curled and were now up to just below her shoulders. She was wearing a black strapless dress with a orange sash, that looked like a princess gown, with black flats. She was wearing barely any make-up and she was stunning. She was hoping that Sasuke liked it.

_Been her all along why can't you see,_  
_You belong with me._

Naruko started to blush deeply as she was given a compliment from all of her friends, except for Sakura, since she was flirting with a guy.

`what a female dog`Naru thought with disgust.

she was wearing a red dress that goes up to passed mid thigh, with a halter top, and strappy high heals. her hair was pulled up in a sloppy bun, and her make-up was smeared.

Naruko shrugged and started looking around for Sasuke, seeing if he was among the crowd or if he left. She was here for him, like she always was, wether he knew her or not. She knew that she knew him better than anyone.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know baby,_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

She had finally spotted Sasuke talking to Suigetsu, by the backdoor, since Karin was at the bathroom. She smiled and fixed her hair when she saw Sasuke turn to her. When he saw her his jaw dropped. He had started walking towards her when, Sakura stopped her long red fingernails against his chest and pulled his tie to make him face her.

"Baby, I`m soo sorry how about I make up for it" Sakura said seductivly.

Sasuke pushed her hands away and glared at her.

"We are over Sakura, get over yourself and find someone else" Sasuke said firmly.

He started walking away when Sakura grabbed onto his arm. He turned to see her eyes filled with fake tears and her mouth trembling.

"SASUKE-KUN PLEASE! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I WON`T LOOK AT ANOTHER GUY AND I`LL BE FAITHFUL! JUST PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUCH!" Sakura screamed, pulling on Sasuke`s arm, and causing a crowd to look at the former couple.

"Sakura, you broke up with me, after making out with Sasori, a member of our bitter rival`s football team, and we never had the same visions so now let go off my arm, and get the heck out of my sight!`Sasuke said, ripping his arm out of her grasp.

He continued walking to Naruko and smiled, causing people to gasp. Sasuke was smiling! In public. Naruko returned the smile. A slow song had just came on.

" May I have this dance, Naru" Sasuke said, softly.

Naruko nodded. Sasuke had placed his hands on her hips, while she put her hands on Sasuke`s shoulders gently. They started to slow dance and as Naru looked over Sasuke`s shoulder, she saw Sakura was seething with jelousy.

"Okay ladies and Gents it`s time to name the Semi king and queen"Kakashi said as he had finished the votes.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me_  
_You belong with me_

Everyone was standing as Sakura sat with a smug smile on her face.

"And the King and Queen of Semi aree..." Kakashi ripped open the envelope " Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruko!" Kakashi screamed.

Naruko and Sasuke started to blush, as they smiled at one another.

"WHAT! THIS ISN`T POSSIBLE! IT`S MY CROWN AND MY KING!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke and Naruko started to do their dance for being king and queen, when Naruko remember something. She reached into her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper and started to unfold it and showed Sasuke the front.

`I love you`

Sasuke smiled widely and pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and unfolded it.

` I love you`

The two smiled as they leaned in closer and kissed. Everyone was clapping and when they pulled away, the heard a crash, splash and scream. The two turned to see that Sakura had fell from her heels and landed in the punch. The two covered their mouths to keep from laughing.

"THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! SHE CANT HAVE HIM, HE`S MINE!" Sakura said, bawling as her dress rided up her legs. Ino led her out of the gym.

This was the best dance the two have ever been to. They turned to each other and kissed, as their friends clapped wildly.

-the end-

A/N: This is it. I hope you had enjoyed this fic and i am saying i do have others and am working on another SasuFemNaru fiction coming soon. Have a pleasent life guys :D


End file.
